


Wild Irish Rose

by Fake_Innocence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алекс не может начать нормальную жизнь после выхода из тюрьмы и боится отношений, которые предлагает ему Шон. Окажутся ли чувства сильнее гомофобии Хавока и ветрености Банши? Что поможет парням пережить переломный для Людей Икс момент, когда Чарльз терпит крах своих убеждений?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Irish Rose

Название: «Wild Irish Rose»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: ангст, драма, UST, RST  
Пейринг: Шон/Алекс, Чарльз/Мойра  
Размер: миди  
Предупреждения: нефанонные персонажи, нетрадиционный взгляд на их характеры. Автор также признаётся, что написал это исключительно ради того чтобы перетрахать этих двоих.  
Примечание: Wild Irish Rose – помимо буквального перевода, дешёвый суррогатный спиртной напиток.  
Саммари: Алекс не может начать нормальную жизнь после выхода из тюрьмы и боится отношений, которые предлагает ему Шон. Окажутся ли чувства сильнее гомофобии Хавока и ветрености Банши? Что поможет парням пережить переломный для Людей Икс момент, когда Чарльз терпит крах своих убеждений? 

Написано в сентябре 2011 года

_My wild Irish Rose,_  
 _The sweetest flow'r that grows,_  
 _You may search ev'rywhere,_  
 _But none can compare_  
 _With my wild Irish Rose._  
 _ **«My wild Irish Rose» Chauncey Olcott, 1899**_

_He lies there holding his wild irish rose_  
 _This crazy old fool in the smelly old clothes_  
 _He could have had something much better, God knows_  
 _Than a half-empty bottle of Wild Irish Rose._  
 _ **«Wild Irish Rose», George Jones, 1998**_

 

Не страшно быть не таким, как все, когда ты уже не такой как все. Дарвин был мутантом – и чёрным при этом. Может же Алекс Саммерс быть…геем?  
\- Ну ты спал с девушками? – спрашивает Шон, задумчиво потирая пальцем подбородок.  
\- Ну да.  
\- И тебе понравилось?  
\- Типа того.  
\- Тогда ты как минимум бисексуал! – оптимистично заключает Кэссиди. Все веснушки на его лице улыбаются. Алекс улыбается тоже, кривой пьяной улыбкой, и падает Шону на грудь.  
\- Эх, а мы ведь всего-навсего собирались выпить за Дарвина. Что ж, может оно и к лучшему, что мы сменили тему, - сказал Кэссиди, укладывая Алекса на скамейку. – Но эту бутылку ты не допьёшь.  
Саммерс негромко всхрапнул, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона, и засунул в рот большой палец. Шон, уже выпивший значительно больше Алекса, от такого зрелища приложился к бутылке и залпом прикончил её. И опроверг слухи о том, что ирландцы не напиваются в зюзю, рухнув на скамейку рядом с Саммерсом.  
И они дружно захрапели.

Так они подружились. Это оказалось возможно только потому, что Алекс ничего не помнил, а Шон помнил всё.  
Шон помнил, что впервые в жизни ему не захотелось выпендриваться, тыкая пальцем в пьяного собутыльника, называя его слабаком. С Алексом он хотел проснуться утром в луже блевотины в загаженном внутреннем дворике здания ЦРУ, где кровь ещё не успели смыть; проснуться – и забыть обо всём, что здесь случилось.  
Шон помнил, как Саммерс вдруг сказал: «А может, я гомик?» и посмотрел на Шона абсолютно нетрезвыми глазами. В их глубине было отчётливо видно всё то, что Алекс обычно скрывал. Сомнение, неуверенность, страх. Страх перед войной, перед смертью, перед насмешками, страх перед самим собой.  
«Так вот почему ты такая язва… - подумал Шон, а вслух сказал: - Фигня всё это, разубедить тебя?»  
Саммерс тогда кивнул головой, ожидая чего-нибудь вроде слов поддержки, но Шон просто подался вперёд и поцеловал Алекса в губы. И спросил, как оно.  
А пьяный в усрачку Хавок просто улыбнулся и потянулся за следующим поцелуем.

Как же хорошо, что он всего этого не помнил. Потому что Кэссиди только и ждал того момента, когда снова можно будет напоить Саммерса и на этот раз заняться с ним сексом. Будучи при этом трезвым. У Шона не было никаких внутренних рамок, которые нужно было бы снимать – может быть, поэтому от него так часто сбегали девушки. Юноши сбегали реже – на целого одного. Поэтому Кэссиди был уверен, что с Хавоком у него всё получится. Но, хотя Шон был уверен в себе всегда, это не мешало ему лажать в большинстве случаев.

\- Да ты ебанутый, Банши! – ржёт Алекс, когда во время вылазки в магазин за продуктами Шон поднимает на проходящих мимо девушках юбки при помощи своего дара. Визжать не нужно, тут достаточно дунуть.  
\- Да, я такой! – отвечает Шон. Ему безумно нравится, как посвистывает буква Ш его нового прозвища на зубах у Саммерса.

Мистик смотрит на них осуждающе. Девчонкам не понять таких приколов, думает Кэссиди и пытается задрать и её юбку тоже, но Рейвен успевает незаметно превратить её в шорты. Жаль, что Алекс не шотландец. Шон думает о том, что открылось бы его взору, и начинает потихоньку краснеть.  
\- Эй, друг, кто это вогнал тебя в краску?  
\- Неудача. Мне стыдно, что я этого не предусмотрел, - выкручивается Банши и косится на мускулистые ноги Саммерса, покрытые светлым пушком. Шон находит мужские шорты безвкусными, но на ноги Хавока он готов смотреть бесконечно. В принципе, он готов смотреть на любые красивые ноги, но предпочитает концентрироваться на том, что можно получить.  
\- У тебя такое выражение лица, будто ты что-то замышляешь, Банши.  
\- Да. Я предлагаю обчистить холодильник Чарльза на предмет алкоголя, забуриться в мою комнату и всю ночь смотреть порно.  
\- Ты ебанулся?  
\- Да. Хотя, порно было лишним. Просто у меня нет девушки.  
\- У меня тоже, - буркнул Хавок. Голос у него был низкий, мужественный, и придавал суровости, но интонации выдавали замкнутого человека. От этого голоса Кэссиди был готов растечься лужицей, особенно когда Алекс говорил, что у него нет девушки. Но нельзя этого делать – надо поддерживать игру.  
Шон посмотрел на Мистик. Алекс тоже посмотрел на Мистик. Мистик на ходу превратилась в Эрика Леншерра, едва оказавшись в тени.  
\- Тоже неплохо, - заметил Банши и галантно забрал у неё сумки с покупками.

Так, день за днём, Кэссиди воспитывал в Алексе толерантность, и эти дни тянулись чертовски медленно. До тех пор, пока они не обчистили холодильник Чарльза и не забурились в комнату Банши, крепко заперев двери.  
Шон включил телевизор.  
\- А, порно! – вполне равнодушно прокомментировал Саммерс, уже сидящий на кровати, но его опасения не оправдались.  
\- Новости!  
К концу прогноза погоды Хавок был уже готов смотреть порно. Более того, он даже хотел этого.  
Алекс не то чтобы изъявлял желание, но Банши видел, что ему уже не сидится на месте, да и настроение было не то, чтобы отвалиться и заснуть. Медленно, но настойчиво подводимый к этому моменту Саммерс был уже готовенький, как хрустящий тонкий блинчик – оставалось только снять со сковороды, не разорвав на части.  
Шон был кулинаром плохим, но решительным, и ему надоело ждать, пока Хавок спросит что-то вроде «А где же порно?». Его трясло от нетерпения – не столько нетерпения секса, сколько желания узнать, чем же всё закончится. Всё равно он не мог бы сделать больше. Сегодня их отношения либо закончатся, либо перейдут на новый уровень.  
В комнате у Шона стоит патефон – тёмная потрёпанная коробка с одной-единственной пластинкой, где записаны простые мелодии его родины. Он ворошит свои волосы и включает музыку, а по телевизору прекращается трансляция. Банши стоит перед кроватью, заслонив собой пустой экран, который подсвечивает его тело зловещей белизной, и медленно снимает рубашку.  
Алекс тупо пялится на него, ничего не соображая.  
\- Нужно компенсировать то, что по телеку сегодня ничего интересного не крутят… - пояснил Шон.  
\- У тебя длинные ноги… - ответил Алекс. А когда Шон стянул штаны, добавил: - И рыжие!  
\- Хочешь потрогать? – спросил Банши на полном серьёзе, но Саммерс заржал, расплескивая пойло из стакана прямо на себя.  
Банши тут же убрал алкоголь от Алекса подальше и сел а него верхом, попутно уговаривая избавиться от испачканной одежды, наклонившись к нему близко-близко. Не дождавшись ответа, стянул с Хавока штаны вместе с трусами до колен, обнажая узкие мальчишеские бёдра с копной светлых завитков внизу живота.  
Сам живот трясся, напрягаясь кубиками и расслабляясь, когда Алекс смеялся, теперь уже над дурацкими семейниками Банши, украшенными изображениями пунцовых сердечек. Сам Шон не успел разглядеть, какие у Хавока были трусы, да и неважно это было.  
Важно было то, что, когда он предложил: «Хочешь узнать, где ещё я рыжий?», Алекс безо всяких сомнений стянул эти чёртовы семейные трусы, давая свободу мучительной эрекции Шона. Ствол члена был усыпан веснушками, но Алекс вряд ли мог это увидеть.  
\- Кажется, я гей… - прошептал он, не отрывая глаз от тёмной крупной головки, раскачивающейся у него перед носом. Банши посмотрел вниз и увидел, как начинает возбуждаться Саммерс, как его член потихоньку поднимается над густыми кудряшками.  
\- Я же говорил, если тебе понравилось с женщиной, можешь об этом не переживать! Мне казалось, в тот раз мы всё выяснили? – прошептал Шон, склоняясь над Алексом и опуская ладонь на его пульсирующий член.  
\- А что было…в прошлый раз? – с опаской спросил Хавок.  
\- В общем-то ничего. Мы говорили о Дарвине, и ты вдруг спросил, не гомик ли ты. Мы целовались. Я тебя переубедил.  
\- Целовались?! Как?! – воскликнул Саммерс. Он принадлежал к тому типу обидчивых пьяниц, задеть которых ничего не стоило. Они сами хотели обидеться и сами же давали повод.  
\- Так…  
Шон прикоснулся губами к губам Алекса, сначала осторожно, потом всё смелее и смелее, и наконец протиснул в рот Хавока язык и тут же вытащил, будто лизнув заспиртованную вишню. Лицо у Саммерса на какое-то мгновение было пьяное и расслабленное, с таким глупым безмятежным выражением полного отсутствия мыслительного процесса, какое Банши прежде никогда не видел. А потом он внезапно нахмурился до морщин на лбу и зло сказал:  
\- Я сидел в тюрьме, Шон. И не было у меня ни одной женщины. Пока ты тут клеил тёлок перед аквариумами, прохлаждался, слушал свои ебучие ирландские песенки, я сидел в сраной тюрьме, один в камере, и больше всего на свете боялся самого себя!  
Саммерс бросился вперёд, опрокинул Банши на спину, придавил его всем весом своего стройного атлетического тела.  
\- А если я педик, так какого хера я тратил время зря в одиночной камере, а?! – кричал Алекс, пытаясь поставить ошарашенного Банши раком. – Так раз мы педики, то мы должны ебаться в жопу. Да?!

Руки Шона оказались скручены, а ноги раздвинуты острым коленом Хавока. Но пока ещё он лежал на спине, а значит, задница была в относительной безопасности от неумелого и неопытного горе-насильника. Впрочем, пока они боролись голые на постели, Шон совершенно забыл, что Алекс может испепелить его тут же, в мгновение ока. И совершенно забыл, что тоже кое-чего умеет.

Когда Кэссиди дунул со всей силы, воздушным потоком Алекса снесло с кровати, будто пушинку, и он очутился на полу, погребённый под упавшими за компанию семейниками Шона, бутылкой виски и прочим имевшимся в комнате мусором.

\- Прости. Я хотел сказать, я не педик. Ты нравишься мне не потому, что ты парень, а потому, что ты Алекс Саммерс. И я хочу от тебя взаимности.  
\- Иди к чёрту. Ты усложняешь всё. Я так не умею, - пробурчал Хавок, пытаясь встать, но спущенные штаны не позволили ему этого сделать. Запутавшись в них, Алекс снова свалился на пол.  
\- Ты вообще ничего не умеешь. Поэтому я должен тебя научить. Иди сюда…  
Банши протянул Алексу руку и тот, скинув джинсы, заполз на кровать и разлёгся там голый, позволяя настойчивой руке Шона ласкать себя.

Кэссиди понял, что растревожил какую-то старую рану Саммерса и пытался искупить свою вину самыми нежными, неторопливыми прикосновениями. Алекс был обижен на весь мир за то, что так поздно узнал о существовании других мутантов, и пропустил всё то, чем должна быть насыщена молодость нормального парня. Сейчас он тренировался, пил, начинал понемногу понимать себя, но принять – не мог. Шон отдал бы Алексу свою собственную непосредственность до крупицы, если бы мог. Быть рядом с человеком, который боялся заглянуть внутрь себя, было так тяжело, что Банши едва сдерживался от того, чтобы действовать агрессивно.

Он был тяжелее Алекса, выше, и, должно быть, сильнее, мог бы связать его и оттрахать, но после этого во всём особняке трахать будет некого. Если останется, чем, конечно. Саммерс ведь когда-нибудь научится прицельно попадать в манекен.

Поэтому Шон просто лежал рядом с Хавоком, напряжённым и сложившим руки по швам, и водил по его разгорячённому телу ладонью, будто гладя котёнка, и когда он касался члена или яичек Алекса, тот зажмуривался, будто ему сверлили зубы, и тяжело дышал.

\- Расслабься, пожалуйста! Я хочу, чтобы ты получал удовольствие… - шептал ему Банши, но Алекс не мог успокоиться.  
\- Я не хочу, не хочу получать от этого удовольствие! – шипел Алекс в ответ, но Шон видел, как ему на самом деле приятно.  
\- Посмотри на меня! – прикрикнул Кэссиди, сползая вниз, к промежности Хавока.  
Серые глаза Алекса распахнулись, когда он увидел головку своего члена исчезающей во рту Шона – это было что-то немыслимое, непристойное, унизительное, но невыносимо приятное. Алекс громко застонал, когда кончик языка Банши вторгся в щелку на головке.  
Шон будто знал Алекса, как себя самого, знал все его чувствительные места и ласкал их безо всякой скромности, так неистово, что Саммерсу оставалось только откинуться на подушки и постанывать, зарывшись рукой в густые рыжие волосы Банши. Шон исследовал толстый член Хавока своими мягкими тёплыми губами, и тот становился всё твёрже и твёрже, будто бы готовился лопнуть.  
«Как я завтра буду смотреть тебе в глаза?» - пробормотал Саммерс, снова захлёбываясь стоном, когда Шон легонько прикусил его крайнюю плоть. Как будто бы он что-то вспомнит…  
Кэссиди был слишком нетерпелив, чтобы ждать, пока Алекс начнёт просить его «наконец сделать что-нибудь» или даже «войти в него» или «отодрать» - этого можно было ждать до пенсии – поэтому он в очередной раз проявил решительность.  
Влажный от собственной слюны Шона палец спустился сначала к яйцам и щекочущим движением перебрался ниже, остановившись возле ануса. Крошечное колечко мышц ритмично сжималось от удовольствия, и Банши осмелился обвести вокруг него пальцем, увлажняя, а потом стремительно проникнуть вовнутрь.  
Алекс был уже на пике удовольствия, когда палец ворвался в его задницу и ощутимо ткнул в простату. Это стало последней каплей, и он с криком спустил себе на волосы, на спинку кровати и обои на стене. Хавок никогда не кончал ТАК, эти ощущения были настолько охренительны, что выбили весь алкоголь из головы, и, задыхаясь от ужаса, он перехватил руку Шона, вытаскивая палец из себя, и одновременно зарядил ему лбом в лицо. Следующий удар Банши перехватил, но губа уже была разбита, а из левой ноздри стекала струйка крови. Третья попытка также оказалась удачной: отпустив руку Кэссиди, Алекс впечатал кулак в его щёку.  
\- Да из нас двоих это ты по-настоящему ебанутый! – прошипел Шон, ощущая кровь на своих зубах, и, не дожидаясь нового нападения, всем содержимым своих лёгких отбросил Саммерса на стену. Тот упал на патефон, и музыка затихла с прощальным треском. Банши бросил в Алекса его вещи. – Вали отсюда, сраная истеричка! Пока я не разнёс твою тупую голову, как хрустальную вазу.  
Кэссиди ещё не успел договорить, а Алекса в комнате уже не было. Оставался только лёгкий шлейф перегара и шипящий патефон…

Шон сгрёб к себе весь оставшийся в комнате алкоголь и квасил до утра, а потом с визгом плюхнулся в кусты, вместо того, чтобы попытаться взлететь. Чарльз уверял, что это реально, и даже спросил: «Можно я…?» и зловеще пошевелил пальцами, и может это даже помогло бы настроиться на нужную волну. Но Профессор не должен был узнать о том, что произошло прошлой ночью. Если, конечно, он уже не знал – вдруг Алекс думает слишком громко? Или со слишком заметным отвращением смотрит на Кэссиди, или на самого себя, когда проходит мимо зеркала…  
Лицо Саммерса не было разукрашено, но выглядел он гораздо хуже, чем Шон. Рэйвен загримировала Банши тоналкой без вопросов, а вот Алекс не решился ни к кому обратиться со своей ушибленной спиной. Внезапно Кэссиди подумал, что мог бы стать идеальным убийцей – не оставляющим следов. Его жертвы могли бы просто упасть с крыши, подскользнуться на льду или утонуть в пруду. Это ему следовало бы сидеть в тюрьме.  
\- Кого ты убил? – спросил он вечером, когда все ушли спать. Тоналка слезла, и Алекс рассматривал расцветший синим цветком синяк на щеке Кэссиди и разбитую губу, к которой он прижимал ледяной компресс. Последнее было не так заметно – губы и без того были пухлые, тёмно-розовые, и Хавок поспешно отвернулся, поймав себя на том, что пялится и пытается вспомнить ощущения от прикосновения к ним.  
\- Я мог бы убить тебя вчера! Мои способности не так безобидны, как твои!  
\- Безобидны?! – взвился Шон. – Я мог бы разорвать тебя на куски, если бы крикнул. Но я просто отбросил тебя. Я контролирую себя, и тебе не помешало бы научиться. Не только насчёт твоих лучей, но и кулаков тоже. Чарльз мог бы помочь тебе.  
\- Нет. Только не он. Богатенький мальчик, выросший в тепличных условиях… Что он может сделать?! Поплакать? Зря они забрали меня из тюрьмы. Мне там самое место.  
Алекс коснулся синяка на щеке Шона и нежно провёл по нему пальцем, будто бы слезу стирал. «Свою…» - подумал Кэссиди.  
\- Какой же ты мудак, Саммерс. Жизнь даёт тебе второй шанс – начать всё с чистого листа, завести друзей, быть среди таких, как ты. Таких, как мы. Зуб даю, ты не знаешь и половины своих возможностей. И ты готов просрать всё это потому, что какой-то хрен в тюряге покушался на твою задницу?  
\- Никто не покушался… Я в одиночной сидел.  
\- Тогда в чём проблема, Саммерс? Что за концерт ты вчера устроил? Наши враги это Шоу и его компания, а я тебе не враг. Насилию не место в постели, постель – это не тюрьма. Забудь о тюрьме! То, что мы делали, было нормально. Так же как мутантом быть нормально. Если ты, конечно, не скрываешь от меня способность стрелять плазменными лучами из задницы в момент оргазма, - и тут Шон сунул в рот палец, который ночью засовывал в очко Алекса, и смачно его облизал. – Хотя, нет, не скрываешь. Не чувствую вкуса гари.

Лицо Саммерса стало пунцовым, он вскочил с места и бросился к двери. «Ты ненормальный извращенец. Это так же ясно, как и то, что ты никогда не полетишь!» - зло выкрикнул он. И не вышел. Он ждал, что ему ответит Шон.  
«Он хочет, чтобы я его переубедил. Он не хочет, чтобы это был Чарльз. Он хочет, чтобы это был я…» - решил Кэссиди. Но он так заебался копаться в этих тараканах – проще было отрезать и выбросить эту часть жизни, как неудачный кадр на плёнке, попытаться снять какой-нибудь другой фильм.  
Банши представил себя на пляже в шезлонге, в руках его был коктейль, а на коленях сидела Эмма Фрост… Она жаловалась, как вспотела её грудь в бюстгальтере и морщила нос так, будто рядом сдохла крыса.  
Он представил себя в спальне Мистик. Перед огромной кроватью стоит зеркало, она превращается в Чарльза и смотрит на себя во время секса.  
Вот Ангел танцует стриптиз и льёт Шону на лицо шампанское – а приходит в себя он уже в подлодке Шоу.  
Похоже, нет ни одного мутанта, с которым было бы просто. Может, Алекс не был таким уж плохим вариантом?  
Был ли сам Шон хорошим вариантом для отношений? «Я всё время пытаюсь начать отношения со случайного секса и ничего не хочу знать о чувствах другого человека. Слушать его. А когда ему нужна моя поддержка, я его подкалываю. Может я и вправду извращенец?» - Банши крепко задумался. Перед глазами снова возникло лицо того урода, который угощал мальчишек леденцами, а как-то раз посадил Шона и его приятелей в машину и отвёз на пустырь. Делай всё, что я скажу, моя дикая розочка, и я куплю тебе столько конфет, сколько ты сможешь утащить, приговаривал он, снимая с Кэссиди штаны. Ему было двенадцать, и он понимал, что происходит. И его запертые в машине друзья понимали, что они следующие. Какое-то мгновение или два Шон колебался – он ещё плохо контролировал свои способности и боялся, что о его мутации кто-то узнает, а в рукопашной против взрослого мужика ему поможет только везение. Но когда в руках педофила появилась фотокамера, он понял, что выхода нет, надо что-то делать – иначе пятеро мальчишек окажутся у него в пожизненном рабстве.  
Сейчас Банши понимал, что надо было использовать свои способности сразу – тогда всё бы закончилось благополучно. Но маленькому Шону почему-то казалось, что это будет нечестно, что он не имеет права пользоваться мутацией в драке – максимум разбивать бокалы на вечеринке. Он всегда был крупным, здоровым ребёнком и смог выбить камеру из рук насильника, но скоро сам оказался на земле с пушкой, нацеленной прямо в лоб. И тогда выбора уже не осталось. Или его жизнь, или жизнь Шона. «Поцелуй меня…» - сказал он, собирая волю в кулак, и приоткрыл рот.  
А когда его губ коснулись чужие, Кэссиди набрал полные лёгкие воздуха и заорал так, как не орал никогда прежде. Он кричал, зажмурившись, когда его забрызгало тёплыми мозгами, когда лопнули стёкла в машине, а где-то вдалеке завыла полицейская сирена. Потом мальчишек забрали на скорой, из ушей у них шла кровь, и они смотрели на Шона так, будто он был в сто раз хуже того маньяка. Он был монстром.  
И как мальчик не старался забыть об этом и убедить себя в том, что никого не убивал, в самый неудобный момент это воспоминание всплывало. «Он сам себя убил…» - повторил про себя Шон. Он потерял старых друзей, но после переезда появились новые. Он сбежал после секса со своей первой девушкой, боясь закричать во сне, если приснится кошмар, потом долго извинялся, бегал за ней, но она не простила. Тогда он придумал себе образ парня, который никогда не остаётся на ночь. 

Теперь Банши был в особняке Чарльза Ксавье, среди мутантов, и через неделю он будет убивать на войне. Алекс тоже будет. Ни один из них не хуже другого, но если Шон не взлетит, то останется ненормальным извращенцем для Саммерса. Значит, выход только один. Кэссиди откинулся на спинку стула, запрокинул голову и уверенно заявил: «Я полечу!»  
Он не видел, что перед тем, как выйти, Саммерс занёс руку над его плечом, но не решился её опустить.

Больше никакого алкоголя. Нужно было сосредоточиться. Громкий крик несёт разрушение децибелами, значит, нужно изменять высоту звука, а не его интенсивность – освоить принципиально новые частоты. Прочистив горло, Шон встал перед зеркалом и начал тренировку.  
К утру он уже был уверен, что сможет издать ультразвук – но хватит ли его, чтобы оттолкнуться от земли? Шон наскоро замаскировал синяк и присоединился к команде за завтраком.  
\- Если у тебя не получится, я просто притяну тебя обратно за молнию на куртке… - обнадёживал его Эрик, но Кэссиди не был настроен столь же позитивно. Леншерр двигал металлические предметы одним лишь усилием воли, но Шону воли было недостаточно. Он стоял над огромной тарелкой и не чувствовал в себе смелости для того, чтобы шагнуть вниз. Взорвать голову того урода было на порядок проще. Зачем ему летать? Он ведь не настоящий банши, хотя и порядочный мутант, и ненормальный извращенец, и идиот, который должен сделать это хотя бы потому, что сказал Хавоку...Хавоку, который даже не пришёл. Он сказал, что потренируется сбивать манекены. Что не верит, будто Шон сможет взлететь.  
Леншерр не дал ему долго жалеть себя.  
Шон сорвался вниз, отчаянно барахтаясь, но наконец смог расправить руки. Перепонки надулись, немного снижая его скорость, но земля неумолимо приближалась.  
Банши представил себе, как отталкивается от нёе рукой, длинной и гибкой. Лёгкие наполнились воздухом, а потом изрыгнули его из себя, но никто этого не услышал. Шон издавал ультразвук – его невидимая рука оттолкнулась от макушек деревьев и подняла его наверх, а потом помогла развернуться и сделать несколько манёвров. Он пролетел над головой у Чарльза, потом – над головой у Эрика. Жаль, что Алекса здесь нет. Жаль, что он не видит, как Кэссиди выделывает финты и смеётся, кувыркаясь в воздухе.  
Не видит? Шон засомневался. Он знал Саммерса недолго, но он его знал. Алекс где-то прячется, потому что ему стыдно за своё любопытство, да и не хочет он уделять Банши повышенное внимание.  
Но Банши вовсе не стрёмно слетать поискать его, тем более теперь это так просто. Пространство подчиняется ему, Шон врезается в него, как острый нож, рассекает путь своим голосом. Это так упоительно, что он на мгновение забывает про Алекса.  
Хавок стоит на балкончике, вглядываясь в даль – ищет Банши глазами, но тот уже близко, слишком близко, он заходит со спины и обхватывает Алекса ногами за талию, срывая его с места и унося всё дальше от замка, будто птица в когтях.  
Лететь с грузом было тяжело, но оно того стоило. Когда все известные Саммерсу матерные слова закончились, и он наконец перебрался Шону на спину и крепко обхватил его руками, стало гораздо легче. Не потому, что стало удобней лететь, а потому, что Хавок снова касался его, как ни в чём не бывало, и заворожено смотрел на открывавшиеся ему красоты.  
Под ними был лес, позади – поля, зелёные, бескрайние, с белыми пятнами овечьих стад. Там журчали речки и ютились домики, и никто из этих скромных фермеров не знал, что ещё за мутанты завтра будут спасать мир.  
Хотя нет, не завтра. У них ещё есть время в запасе.  
\- Я хотел бы жить в месте вроде этого! Я хотел бы всё начать с начала! – крикнул вдруг Алекс в ухо Банши. – Но я не могу!  
\- Если бы я мог сменить способность на какую-то другую, то выбрал бы перемещение во времени. Я не позволил бы упечь тебя за решётку! Но ничего нельзя изменить. Нам придётся жить с этим! – ответил Шон. Ветер бил его в лицо и уносил слова прочь. Пальцы Саммерса вцепились в спину и грудь, не давая перевести дыхание.  
Увидев неподалёку поляну посреди леса, Кэссиди решил совершить посадку. День был тёплый, но на высоте Банши всё равно немного замёрз, и Алекс, кажется, тоже. Но Хавок и виду не подавал – только улыбался, будто сидел за рулём Феррари, когда Шон в очередной раз камнем полетел вниз, а потом резко взмыл наверх. Голос слушался его, был третьей рукой. Мягкая посадка оказалась довольно ювелирной работой, но Шон справился. Его ноги коснулись земли, но Саммерс был ниже ростом и опоры у него не было – кроме туловища Банши, который тут же потерял равновесие. Они свалились в траву друг на дружку, абсолютно обессиленные и счастливые. Вставать было не нужно. И Хавок смеялся заразительно, как ребёнок – Шон не слышал от него такого смеха ни до, ни после. И улыбнулся во весь рот, глядя в чистое голубое небо.

\- Может, всё же слезешь с меня? – спросил наконец Саммерс, когда уже не в силах был больше смеяться.  
Шон перекатился на бок и лёг рядом, прижимаясь к Алексу всем своим длинным телом. Тот не возражал. Только сказал тихо: «Летать так круто. Я бы хотел уметь летать и улететь ото всех».  
\- Ты уже улетел! Посмотри вокруг! – ответил Шон.  
Они лежали в высокой траве, Банши в тренировочном костюме, Алекс – в джинсах и майке. Тихо шелестел в деревьях ветер, в гнёздах суетились и галдели птицы, и вокруг не было ни души.  
\- От этого не улететь, не убежать, никуда не деться. Я вернусь в замок и буду сбивать манекены. А через несколько дней мы выступим против Шоу. Эта реальность найдёт нас где угодно. Но спасибо и на том, что ты, хотя и лишь на мгновение, но дал мне надежду.  
\- Когда всё закончится, мы улетим… - простодушно сказал Кэссиди. Но не нужно было быть Чарльзом, чтобы понять – это не закончится никогда.  
Оба как-то погрустнели, а правая рука Алекса сжалась в кулак.  
\- Пора возвращаться, - решил он. – Полетели!  
Но Шон не торопился.  
\- Извини, но Чарльз не объяснил мне, как взлетать. После вчерашнего он не был уверен, что я готов, так что не стал распространяться. Проще говоря, мы идём пешком.

И они пошли под аккомпанемент трёхэтажного мата Хавока через лес, запинаясь о кочки и коряги. По воздуху весь путь они проделали минут за десять, а пешком пришлось плутать полтора часа, чтобы выйти к цивилизации. Да и та оказалась заброшенной. Маленький домишко с покосившимися стенами и выбитой дверью одиноко стоял посреди сада, будто могильная плита. Пахло так сладко, словно кто-то разлил духи, и, оглядевшись, Саммерс увидел море белых цветов. Им не было числа – фиалкам и лилиям, герберам и тюльпанам и ещё каким-то, не знакомым ему.  
\- Наверное, этот сад раньше принадлежал семье Ксавье… - предположил Алекс.  
\- Думаю, до сих пор принадлежит. Просто садовнику незачем жить здесь, теперь он ездит на машине или велосипеде. Особняк-то совсем близко! – возразил Шон. До временного пристанища мутантов было рукой подать. Ещё полчаса, и они будут там. Банши сорвал цветок и взял его в свой крупный несуразный рот. – Потомуфто один мутавт вефьт фвиты!  
Делая вид с удовольствием жующей обезьяны, Кэссиди попытался изобразить Хэнка.  
Алекс захохотал. Кончиками пальцев он осторожно вытащил цветок изо рта Шона и протянул ему, будто подарок.  
\- Белые цветы – символ чистоты. Нет, это не ко мне! – ухмыльнулся Банши.  
\- Договорились! Подарю, когда помоешься!  
И они снова заржали, и Шон подумал вдруг, что с Алексом ему так по-дружески легко, как не было ещё ни с кем. Они могут смеяться над всякой ерундой и не обсуждать никакой серьёзной фигни. На самом деле это так просто. Но проблемы недотраха не решает.  
Улыбка сошла с лица Кэссиди и он направился было к особняку, но Хавок поймал его за рукав:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Несмотря на всё, что я уже успел сказать, в том числе и в твой адрес… В общем, я рад что ты вытащил меня на эту прогулку. Летать так здорово, я горжусь тобой. Я почувствовал себя так свободно и легко впервые в жизни. Я не нёс никакой ответственности, не должен был принимать никаких решений. Надо было только держаться за тебя.  
\- Ты к чему это?  
\- Ну… - запнулся Саммерс. – Я решил, что мне надо поговорить с Чарльзом.

 

Банши всегда знал, что Чарльз крут, но даже не подозревал, что настолько. Утром его разбудил садовник, бесцеремонно постучавшийся и, не дождавшись ответа, занёсший в комнату вазу с цветами. Белыми, свежими, с каплями росы на лепестках. Букет был изумительный, конечно, но Чарльз явно привык ухаживать за девушками.  
По комнате распространился запах пожилой учительницы младших классов, и, как Шон не пытался заснуть, вкус цветов явственно ощущался у него во рту. Он закрывал глаза и видел цветы, а Хавок ходил с прищепкой на носу и собирал их. Наконец, с трудом вырвавшись из дрёмы, Банши одной рукой вытащил их из вазы и швырнул в окно. Идея была неудачная – половина высыпалась на пол или ударилась о стекло, но значительная часть благополучно покинула комнату. Стало легче. По крайней мере под носом больше ничего не воняло. Банши проспал до обеда и мысли его не беспокоили. Зато периодически беспокоил шум.  
Решив, что отдохнуть сегодня не удастся, он встал, почистил зубы и отправился в бункер, где происходило нечто, похожее на третью мировую войну. У дверей стоял Ксавье, бодрый и довольный; он сразу посмотрел на Шона как-то не так. Он всё знает, пронеслось в голове у Кэссиди, но нельзя было и виду подавать.  
\- Что за шум, а драки нет? – спросил он с невинным выражением лица.  
\- У тебя на куртке короткий светлый волос… - пробормотал Чарльз; до его невинно-мечтательного выражения Банши было ещё далеко.  
\- Это Эрика! – выдавил он, попутно припоминая, что Эрик блондином не был.  
Ксавье изогнул одну бровь, зловеще пошевелил пальцами и спросил:  
\- Ты уверен?..  
\- Я хочу спать и ни в чём не уверен. Что происходит?  
\- Алекс Саммерс научился сбивать нужный манекен.  
В глубине своей души Шон просиял так, будто это он сам сбил этот чёртов манекен. Ощущение контроля над способностями сделает Алекса увереннее. Чарльз мог стереть плохие моменты из его памяти, это решило бы все проблемы, но Банши никогда не осмелился бы просить о таком. Он ждал, когда всё сложится само собой, и, кажется, этот момент был близок.

\- Я пойду займусь Хэнком… - сказал вдруг Чарльз и трусцой побежал к выходу. Он был сильный, выносливый молодой мужчина, с детства придерживавшийся здорового образа жизни. Он вставал рано утром и оббегал вокруг особняка пару кругов, съедал тарелку каши на завтрак, запивал её стаканом молока.  
Шон после изматывающей полуторачасовой ходьбы закончил вчерашний вечер с бутылкой виски и не нашёл, чем опохмелиться с утра.  
Хавок в это время съел полторта и вдоволь насиделся перед телевизором, зато утром сделал сто отжиманий и облился ледяной водой.  
Поэтому Кэссиди уже приготовился жалеть себя, прежде чем открыл тяжёлую дверь бункера и увидел поджаренный до состояния углей манекен. И обессиленного Алекса на холодном бетонном полу.  
\- Это впечатляюще, чувак! Сколько раз ты его поджарил?  
\- Пятьдесят.  
\- Но нафига? Тренируешься, чтобы работать в шашлычной?  
\- Чтобы убить Шоу. Знаешь, почему я не хотел идти к Чарльзу за помощью? Когда я в первый раз поджёг здесь всё, он метался с огнетушителем, и в результате почти обвинил меня в смерти Дарвина.  
\- Мы не можем убить Шоу. Сосредоточься на ком-нибудь более доступном, например Ангел. Это её вина, если подумать. Девка продалась ради роскоши. Большинство из них такие. А Дарвин слишком много ждал от шлюхи.  
\- Чарльз сказал примерно то же самое. А потом они с Хэнком встали рядом с манекеном и сказали, что больше я не допущу, чтобы кто-то из команды погиб. И я попал куда надо. Это было волшебно. И ещё сорок девять раз я попал.  
\- А попробуй сидя. Прямо из этого положения. Типа, сбить летающий объект с земли.

Саммерс только самоуверенно усмехнулся, немного размялся, а потом выпустил из груди один мощный плазменный луч, который сорвал с манекена голову и спалил её дотла на лету. Шон смотрел на это, как завороженный, и едва успел подхватить Хавока, который начал заваливаться на пол.

\- Я не могу пошевелить даже пальцем…такая приятная усталость… - прошептал он, смежая глаза.  
Кэссиди потащил Саммерса к стене; тело его казалось тяжёлым, будто налилось свинцом. Найдя для товарища опору, Шон с облегчением сел рядом.  
\- Не надо было соглашаться, если тебе так хреново! – пробурчал он, но Хавок явно находился где-то не здесь и глупо улыбался.  
\- Я должен был узнать свой предел. Это как с выпивкой. Если не поймёшь свой предел, никогда не научишься пить, - сказал он. А потом добавил, отворачиваясь, чтобы Шон не видел его розовеющие щёки: - Ты получил то, что я обещал тебе вчера?  
\- Да, но я ещё не успел помыться. Пришлось выкинуть твой подарок в окно.  
Рука Алекса инстинктивно сжалась в кулак.  
\- Я не просил тебя дарить мне цветы. Ну что я, по-твоему, должен был с ними делать?- извиняющимся тоном продолжил Шон  
\- Нюхать? – предположил Алекс.  
\- Я предпочёл бы нюхать тебя.  
Не спрашивая разрешения, Кэссиди уткнул нос в ложбинку ключицы Хавока, где на коже выступили крошечные капельки пота. Он пах свежим мужским телом, мылом, солью…и пожилой учительницей младших классов.  
Он сам собирал их. Сам. Вот идиот. Делать ему нечего.

\- Сделать тебе массаж? Так усталость пройдёт быстрее.  
\- Да. Да, конечно. Это всё, о чём я сейчас мечтаю.  
Алекс откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, а Шон положил ладони ему на плечи и поцеловал легонько. В ключицу. Но Хавок дремал и этого не заметил.  
Его напряжённые обычно мускулы были податливыми под пальцами Шона, разгорячёнными после тяжёлой нагрузки. Он разминал их медленно, аккуратно, постепенно исследуя тело Алекса. Его руки, плечи, грудь, живот. Щиколотки, икры, бёдра. Лицо Саммерса было спокойным и таким светлым, солнечным, что Банши не удержался и приник поцеловать его. А потом движения его рук стали беспорядочными, они то тянулись к молнии на куртке Алекса, то теребили завязки на штанах, но не смели ничего предпринять.

\- Алекс! Алекс! – потеребил его Кэссиди.  
Хавок неохотно открыл глаза.  
\- Я тут подумал, если никто из нас не хочет быть снизу, мы могли бы пока…ну, трогать друг друга. Просто трогать.  
\- И ты думаешь, потом проблема решится сама собой?  
\- Даже если не решится, это не важно. Я просто хочу быть с Алексом Саммерсом. И хочу, чтобы он выстанывал моё имя, кончая.  
\- Не дождёшься! – хрипло смеясь, сказал Хавок.  
\- Давай проверим. Прямо сейчас.

Шон не дал Алексу времени на сопротивление, заткнул усмехающийся рот поцелуем, а руки сделали то, чего так давно и долго хотелось.  
В прошлый раз Банши разделся первым, а теперь Хавок лежал перед ним со спущенными штанами, расслабленный и спокойный, и уже не сопротивлялся, когда Кэссиди осторожно коснулся его члена. Вся агрессия Алекса ушла вместе с выплеснутой энергией, будто бы он, как обычно делают девчонки, немного поплакал. Шон смотрел в его глаза, тёмно-серые, как дождевые тучи, глубокие, как море, и как-то по-простому печальные…  
\- Что за сраная романтика тут у нас?! – сделал он неожиданный вывод, спустил штаны, повалил Хавока на пол. Взял оба члена в руку и стал их дрочить, и скоро ладонь Алекса накрыла его ладонь и они стали двигаться вместе.  
Шон целовал его неистово, порой прихватывая верхней губой кончик носа, а рот Хавока легонько улыбался.  
Всё было сумбурно, но внизу живота что-то сжималось от сладкого ощущения предчувствия, как на американских горках. Каменный холод стен и пола будто не касался этих двоих. Кэссиди попытался закинуть на бедро Алекса ногу, но штаны помешали, и нога так и осталась на весу, когда он дёрнулся и кончил, впиваясь в голое плечо Хавока ногтями.  
Когда в тугой хватке двух рук один из членов достиг пика твёрдости, напрягся и спустил после нескольких резких, мощных движений, второй не замедлил последовать его примеру.  
Алекс кончил, забрызгав спермой куртку Банши и его подбородок, но из-за его крепко стиснутых зубов никакое имя так и не вырвалось…

Шон волочил его наверх, полуспящего, неспособного переставлять ноги. Бросил на диване.  
\- Ты меня вусмерть затрахал… - буркнул Алекс перед тем, как провалиться в небытие, а Кэссиди улыбнулся и пошёл отстирывать куртку.

***

Он оставлял за собой следы на бесконечном пляже Кубы. Не чувствовал, как песок забрался в ботинки и даже в носки. Крыльев больше не было. Эрика и Мистик больше не было. Тело Чарльза неподвижно лежало на руках у Зверя, а голова болталась, будто у сломанной куклы, тёмные локоны трепались на ветру.  
Они не знали, куда его несли. Куба была враждебная и чужая, незнакомая. Ни карты, ни направления.  
Мойра долго пыталась дозвониться до своего начальника, до аэропорта, до больницы, но ничего не выходило, и она плакала. Шон тянул её за одну руку, а Алекс за другую, и оба говорили, что надо идти. Тащили её по песку, пока разбитая подлодка не скрылась из виду.  
Хэнк шёл впереди, и Чарльз казался ребёнком в его лапах. Он уже не открывал глаз, даже не стонал. Не говорил, что не чувствует ног.

Шон ощущал горячие слёзы на своих щеках, но не знал, как стереть их и как перестать плакать. Как будто он плакал за Чарльза. За Мистик и Эрика, которых здесь не было. Алекс с каменным лицом шёл рядом и тащил за собой МакТаггерт. Она тоже теперь не плакала, только смотрела вперёд остекленевшими глазами.

Мистик была сестрой Ксавье. Как она могла так спокойно уйти, бросив Чарльза без медицинской помощи? Эрику стоило только кивнуть Азазелю, и тот бы телепортировал их в лучшую больницу мира, но он этого не сделал. А ведь Чарльз был тому больше, чем другом, больше, чем братом. Может быть, они даже…

«Ты ошибаешься, мой юный друг… - сказал внутренний Чарльз в его голове. – Я любил Эрика как своего лучшего противника, достойнейшего из них. Это останется со мной навсегда. Рейвен ушла потому, что я не мог дать ей того, в чём она нуждалась. Я не виню её…» 

Шон бросил на Профессора мимолётный взгляд, но тот так и не пошевелился. 

«Пойдёте на север – там город. Хороший госпиталь. Останетесь там, пока меня не починят», - добавил голос и замолк.

И Банши сказал громко: «Идём на север!» И в ответ на недоуменные взгляды пояснил, что просто знает это.

Они шли по песку, и Ксавье пытался болтать в голове у Шона, но всё больше нёс чепуху, потом стали долетать только обрывки слов, а затем он и вовсе затих. Комок в горле у Кэссиди нарастал до тех пор, пока он на пару с Алексом не внёс Чарльза в больницу на руках, попутно оглушив регистратора и охрану, не заставил главврача немедленно осмотреть раненого и взять его на операцию и не получил обнадёживающие прогнозы: будет жить.  
Шон стоял в белом стерильном коридоре больницы, держась с Алексом за руки, и ему больше всего на свете хотелось закричать во всё горло, разбив все стёкла, а лучше – голову Эрика Леншерра, как большую спелую тыкву. Но Банши подавил в себе разрушительное желание и проглотил этот комок эмоций.  
Должно быть, он стал сильнее. А может и наоборот.  
За стеклом реанимационного отделения его учитель впервые открывал глаза в мире, где его идеалы были порушены и растоптаны, а он не смог их защитить. «Я не чувствую ног…» - услышал Шон снова, но нельзя было подойти, положить руку на плечо, сказать что-нибудь ободряющее.  
Он пытался проговаривать что-то в голове, но Ксавье был ещё слишком слаб, чтобы услышать это, а обезболивающие затуманивали его разум.  
«Эрик, ты не прав, остановись, давай поговорим…» - шептал Чарльз в бреду, а ему меняли капельницы, катетеры и постельное бельё. Шон и Алекс простояли за дверью без сна несколько суток, существуя на кофе, пончиках и сигарах, пока он не смог скрючиться в белом инвалидном кресле без единой металлической детали и отправиться в аэропорт, где их уже ждал раздобытый Мойрой и Зверем самолёт.  
Шон думал, что уснёт, едва его спина коснётся спинки пассажирского кресла, но сон не шёл. Напряжение не отпускало его, не давало расслабить мышцы и освободить от мыслей голову. Это был тот комок эмоций, который он запер у себя внутри – оставленный без внимания вопрос: почему то светлое будущее, ради которого они все готовы были идти на жертвы, один-единственный мутант по имени Эрик Леншерр сделал таким фиговым? Он разросся в другой вопрос: может, всё потому, что Чарльз ошибался? Их жизнерадостный Профессор Икс – теперь вон тот подавленный, беспомощный человек. Шон не мог видеть его и предпочёл смотреть вниз – на распростёртый под ними бескрайний океан. Какая-то мелодия вертелась на языке.  
Алекс сидел рядом и стучал пальцами по иллюминатору.

Первый день в особняке был хлопотный. Оборудовать лестницы, душевые и унитазы, прибить везде, где только можно, поручни, переставить мебель в комнате Чарльза, выносить за ним утку, давать ему лекарства. Только под утро, закончив с делами, Банши блаженно плюхнулся на кровать, обессиленный, но у него снова ничего не получилось. Из глубины души полезли старые страхи: закричать во сне, остаться в одиночестве, быть отвергнутым. Он чувствовал на своём лице ошмётки чужих мозгов и тёр кожу мочалкой, пока она не покрылась красными пятнами, а они всё не отмывались.

Утро началось с яичницы, которую приготовил Хэнк. Она была немного обугленной, но парни съели всё до крошки, не поморщившись. МакТаггерт понесла Чарльзу тарелку каши и уже час не возвращалась. В доме воцарилась тишина.

\- Я не могу спать… - сказал вдруг Хавок. – Как только засну, мне снятся кошмары. Я вижу, как умирает Дарвин. Вижу каждого, в кого попал случайно плазменным лучом.

\- А я разбил уже семь зеркал. Не могу видеть себя, - добавил Зверь.

Шон промолчал. Их жалкие проблемы ничто по сравнению с тем, что происходит с Чарльзом.

Но Чарльз поправлялся, а Банши лучше не стало. Круги у него под глазами отдавали застарелой желтизной, и, помешивая куриный бульон для Профессора Икс, он то и дело норовил провалиться в небытие. В этом доме никто больше не тренировался. Все спали, ели, пялились в телевизор. В телевизоре показывали расправу людей над мутантами, не столь удачливыми или не столь одарёнными. Родители убили свою дочь, школьники глумятся над одноклассницей. Права мутантов не регулируются законом, они не люди, и убийство мутанта порицается не больше, чем убийство таракана. Глаза Чарльза каждый раз наполняются слезами, когда он видит такие картины, и им приходится смотреть мультфильмы. А новости только что кончились – так Мойра говорит Чарльзу, стыдливо косясь на часы.

\- Когда Эрик смотрел в глаза Шоу и медленно проталкивал через мои мозги монету, мне не было так больно. Я хотя бы мог кричать, выпустить это. А сейчас я ничем не могу помочь. Я больше ни на что не способен.

Шон видел, как телепат лихорадочно ищет стимул жить – и не может найти. И его депрессия, его чувство вины накрывает всех в этом доме. Когда Банши лежит и пытается уснуть, он иногда видит отчётливо, как Чарльз зачаровывает Азазеля, и тот телепортирует Эрика куда-нибудь на Аляску. Ракеты падают в воду возле берега бесполезными железяками. Все здоровы и обнимаются. Леншерр потом говорит Чарльзу спасибо.  
Иногда картинка другая: Чарльз не приходит в ЦРУ. Они с Эриком уничтожают Шоу вдвоём. Дарвин не умирает, Ангел не становится предательницей, Мистик остаётся сестрой Чарльза. Люди не узнают о мутантах, и вся нынешняя команда Икс живёт, как жила, в мире и спокойствии.

Шон знал, что это не его собственная рефлексия. Или галлюцинации от недосыпа, или сны Ксавье. Горькие, безысходные. Чарльз не знает, почему поступил так, а не иначе, и думает, что выбрал не лучший вариант событий. Паралич странным образом усилил его способности - так у слепого улучшается слух. Будучи неспособным ходить, Чарльз часто посылал свои приветствия или пожелания товарищам – это вошло у него в привычку. Но что-то, пожалуй, попадало в чужие головы случайно.

Чарльз не приходит в ЦРУ, и Алекс Саммерс сидит в тюрьме до конца своих дней. Так возражает Банши каждый раз этим нелепым глюкам, но не получает ответа.

Всё изменяется в тот день, когда Хавок отбирает у жалостливой Мойры пульт и переключает канал.  
\- Неужели тебе всё равно?! Как можно в сотый раз смотреть Микки Мауса, когда любой из нас мог бы оказаться на месте вон того сожженного заживо парнишки. Если бы не ты, Чарльз. Ты нашёл нас и показал нам наше истинное предназначение. Мы не монстры, наш дар поддаётся контролю. Не этому ли ты учил?  
\- Теперь уже не важно. Я не могу остановить эту волну насилия. Я так верил в них… В людей…  
Мойра хочет его увезти, чтобы не подвергать стрессам, не тревожить ещё не зажившую рану, но Хэнк останавливает её.  
\- Рано или поздно о нас всё равно бы узнали. Юные мутанты легко себя выдают. Ты нашёл нас, раскрыл наши таланты и обучил. Каждому дал надежду. Ты наш учитель, Чарльз. Я попробовал бы восстановить Церебро, чтобы ты мог искать новых мутантов – тех, кому грозит опасность, и укрывать их здесь. Обучать.  
\- Да! Когда они увидят, как много нормальных мутантов, которые будут использовать свои таланты только на пользу, мы сможем отстаивать свои права. Но прежде надо расправиться с Эриком. Он портит нашу общую репутацию! – добавил Шон. 

По лицу Ксавье пробежала тень страдания.  
\- Мы не будем никому мстить. Воевать. Убивать. Мы будем положительным примером для других. А идея школы, Хэнк – это прекрасная идея!  
\- Я рад, Чарльз, что ты оценил. Но если ты будешь воспитывать новых мутантов пацифистами, нас всех перебьют, - посерьёзнел Хэнк. – Нужно искать такие методы борьбы, которые приемлемы для всех. И в первую очередь мы не должны позволить осуществиться планам Магнито.

Вот так быстро всё и было решено. Зверь тут же отправился закупать всё необходимое для восстановления Церебро по старым чертежам. Ксавье пересмотрел их и немного усовершенствовал, но даже старая конструкция была практически совершенна.

Шон всё ещё не может уснуть; он хочет, чтобы в его жизни наконец хоть что-нибудь устаканилось, кроме стакана с выпивкой, но этого можно будет ждать вечно. Выпивка не помогает уснуть, ничего не помогает уснуть. Собственная эмоциональная нестабильность делает его слишком чувствительным к чересчур громким переживаниям Чарльза, и он видит его сны вместо своих и никогда не чувствует себя выспавшимся.  
Выспишься тут, когда Мойра МакТаггерт ложится в свою постель в чёрном кружевном белье, а ты ничего не чувствуешь ниже пояса.

\- Я думаю, он это переживёт. Период реабилитации, – говорит Саммерс, когда Шон приходит в его комнату с двумя бутылками пива, поговорить о том, о сём. И как-то незаметно выговаривает всё, что его беспокоит.  
\- Мне бы это пережить…  
\- Мне кажется, раньше Чарльз поддерживал нас искусственно. С помощью своего дара. Позволил нам забыть о проблемах и сосредоточиться на тренировках. А сейчас он не может или не хочет, и мы должны справляться сами. Мы уже взрослые мужчины. Ну, или должны успеть стать ими, пока здесь не появились наши первые ученики.  
\- Чарльз разговаривал со мной, будучи без сознания. Может, он какую-то связь установил между нами, и не помнит об этом? А я теперь вижу, что происходит в его подсознательном? Я должен освободиться от этого, дать выйти комку, который проглотил…  
\- За завтраком? – на полном серьёзе поинтересовался Хавок.  
\- Да блин! Понимаешь, тогда, в больнице ещё, мне дико хотелось закричать, но я сдержался. А оно копится, как снежный ком, это невыраженное. Я пробовал покричать в парке, но это совсем не то.  
\- И ты пришёл попросить выбить из тебя всю эту дурь?  
\- Что?..  
Шон не успел даже выразить недоумение, а Саммерс был уже сверху; его поджарое тело нависало над Шоном, источая возбуждающий запах. Это было что-то новое – инициатива от трезвого Алекса, а в его поцелуях не было ни промилле алкоголя, и эта новизна моментально возбудила Шона до предела.

Он потёрся стояком о бедро Хавока, доверчиво поднял не него глаза. Взгляд Алекса был открытым, добродушным и немного порочным, совсем чуточку.  
\- Научи меня делать так, как ты сделал в первый раз. Ртом.  
От такого предложения невозможно было отказаться, и Шон стащил с себя пижамные штаны вместе с трусами, чтобы позволить Саммерсу поближе познакомиться с изнывающим от нетерпения членом. Тем временем губы уже опустились на головку, увлажняя, и легонько потрепали её, а затем погрузили в рот. Ловкий язык пробежался по уздечке и щекотно облизал ствол. Потом Алекс втянул в себя воздух, и кровь прилила к члену мощными толчками, Шон не выдержал и кончил тут же, наполняя рот Хавока тёплой солоноватой спермой. Он и указаний-то дать никаких не успел и даже сам ни разу не прикоснулся к Алексу – так Шон ни разу в жизни ещё не кончал, совершенно не владея инициативой и ситуацией, внезапно, ошеломляюще. Буря эмоций взметнулась, но тут же улеглась, не найдя выхода, и Кэссиди решил, что ему нужно что-то большее.

\- Я не буду тебя сегодня ничему учить, я хочу, чтобы ты руководил. Действовал согласно инстинктам. Делал со мной всё, что взблагорассудится. А мне надо отключить мозг и расслабиться, - попросил Шон. Алекс стыдливо опустил взгляд.  
\- А можно я тебя…того…туда…  
\- Я же всё объяснил. Считай, что с этого момента Банши – похотливое животное, понимающее лишь язык тела.  
И Алекс тут же поспешил продемонстрировать язык своего тела, тёплый, розовый и длинный - он бесцеремонно вторгся в рот Шона в глубоком поцелуе. Стукались друг о друга зубы, и Кэссиди постанывал, когда Хавок случайно или злонамеренно кусал его губу – такой неуклюжий, но очень старательный.  
Через пару минут Шон снова оказался готов продолжать.  
Ему казалось, что кожа плавится под пальцами Саммерса – такие они были горячие и сухие, выкручивающие соски, грубо сжимающие шонову задницу, любопытные. Алекс грациозно выгибал спину, когда Кэссиди снимал с него майку, обнажая рельефное мускулистое тело, целовал напряжённый живот и то, что вздымалось над ним – толстый член с внушительной головкой с вязкой каплей смазки на кончике.  
Сегодня им обоим было не до церемоний, и как-то внезапно они сразу перешли к полноценному сексу, без всякой подготовки. Шон оказался поставлен раком, а Алекс смазал его слюной и попытался войти. Если боль и была, Кэссиди не давал возможности заметить её яростно надрачиваемый Алексом член. Ощущение инородного тела в заднице распирало его, наполняло, как гелий наполняет воздушный шарик и готовит его к тому, чтобы взлететь прямо в небо.

Шон взлетел на десятой минуте беспорядочных толчков, изредка попадавших куда надо. Он не знал, почему кончал сегодня так быстро и почему происходящее так сильно его возбуждает.  
Не выдержав узости сжимающегося во время оргазма сфинктера, Алекс кончил тоже.  
Они возбуждали друг друга заново, осваивали новые позы и кончали, кончали, кончали… Больше, чем могли при мастурбации или в любой другой день. Шон трахался, подмахивая, и ворчал, когда Алекс вытаскивал член, чтобы смазать его. Волосы, подушки, одеяла – всё было мокрым-мокро от пота, когда любовники потеряли всякие силы шевелиться.

Саммерс лежал на боку, уткнувшись носом в затылок Банши, всё ещё внутри него, в растраханной заднице, скользкой от слюны и спермы. Он ещё совершал вялые движения, но потом прекратил и это, а потом ещё долго не мог выровнять дыхание и глотал воздух ртом, как марафонщик.

\- Как тебе?  
Кэссиди начал засыпать и не ответил, погрузившись в долгожданную, благословенную темноту. Но Алексу был очень важен ответ, и он стал тормошить Шона.  
\- Технически это самый хуёвый секс, который у меня когда-либо был, - пробормотал недовольный Банши, а потом добавил: - Но что-то делает его совершенно особенным. Может быть, то, что ты такой сложный, Алекс, я ни фига не понимаю, что творится у тебя в голове, и не могу предположить, что ты сделаешь в следующий момент.  
\- Значит, мы могли бы попытаться? Построить тайные отношения или что-то вроде того?  
\- Я согласен быть твоим бойфрендом, если ты об этом.  
Ладонь Шона покровительственно накрыла ладонь Хавока на одеяле, их пальцы переплелись.  
\- А если у нас не получится?  
\- Тогда я соблазню и трахну Мойру.  
Взгляд Шона на мгновение стал озорным, пока он говорил это, но потом дремота снова овладела им – организм хотел отпраздновать последние четыре часа, во время которых Кэссиди ровным счётом ни о чём не думал.

Банши проснулся в полдень и тут же услышал мысленное пожелание доброго утра от Чарльза.  
\- Прости за неудобства. Алекс мне всё рассказал, но, знаешь, благодаря тебе я узнал кое-что новое о своих способностях. Теперь всё под контролем!  
\- Так быстро? – мысленно проговорил Шон. – Он что, сразу тебе рассказывать побежал?  
\- Вообще-то ты спал двое суток…

Кэссиди резко подскочил на кровати, едва не ударившись о спинку, и попытался воспроизвести в памяти все события той ночи, которую он помнил последней. Голова была мутная и тяжёлая после слишком долгого сна, но ощущалось это как утро после запоя.  
В зеркале отражался голый рыжий парень с опухшим лицом и следами от подушки на щеке. Кое-где к коже присохла сперма, и Шон поскоблил её ногтём, как ни в чём не бывало, и, не найдя своей одежды, выскользнул в коридор, прикрывшись простынёй.  
Его собственная комната была совсем неподалёку, и, едва переступив порог, он метнулся было к шкафу, но тут же остановился, как вкопанный, и простыня сползла с его бёдер на пол.  
Перемазанный клеем Алекс сидел на полу и пытался починить старый патефон Шона.

На улице было солнечно и тихо. Чарльз во дворе в последний раз целовал Мойру МакТаггрет. Хэнк МакКой закладывал первый винтик в основу будущего Церебро. А Шон стоял голый посреди комнаты с утренним стояком и не знал, как окликнуть Хавока.  
День как нельзя лучше подходил для новых начинаний.

***

Их отношения продержатся ещё несколько лет, пока они будут преподавать в школе Чарльза Ксавье.  
Пока Алекс не заметит среди студенток талантливую девушку по имени Полярис. Она станет его первой и единственной, и Хавок никогда не расскажет ей о своей противоестественной связи с другим мужчиной. Когда к Людям Икс присоединится его брат Скотт, Алекс демонстративно покинет команду.  
Шон Кэссиди погибнет, врезавшись в самолёт. Алекс Саммерс так никогда и не придёт, чтобы забрать завещанный ему патефон.


End file.
